


a thousand years

by momogsanders



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage, PREATH - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momogsanders/pseuds/momogsanders
Summary: a little fluffy post-marriage preath for y'all. it was just the current mood.





	a thousand years

Tobin's wife was all she ever wished for. All she ever dreamed of since she was a wee little gay. The only one who could ever make her feel all the indescribable desire and passion and love that she felt whenever Tobin was around her, and even when she wasn't. She was uniquely beautiful in every way, and every view of hers was so wholesome and good that Tobin could listen to her rant about it forever. If no one else ever existed, if it was just the two of them, Tobin was sure she could live her whole life knowing just Christen Annemarie -

"Tobin?"

"Hm?" Tobin refocused her eyes which fixated on Christen's for the millionth time.

"Are you alright?" Christen stroked a thumb across Tobin's cheek and ran her fingers along her jaw.

"Yeah," Tobin said with a smile wider than any. Lying here on their bed alone, mostly quiet, in the comfort of each other's embraces and long, slow kisses, 'alright' was an understatement. Tobin was over the moon, but in a calm, serene way.

Tobin untangled their legs and moved so she was propped on her elbows above Christen. Christen's smile only widened. Tobin could swear that it hadn't left her face since the day before. She had never seen Christen so adorably excited about anything before.

Tobin had enjoyed the whole wedding, of course. It was the best day of her life. Forming such a significant and permanent bond with the woman she had loved for what seemed like a thousand years was the best thing to ever happen to her. But Tobin secretly wanted the whole ceremony and reception to speed up, because sure, it was unimaginably wonderful having every one of her friends and family there to see it and celebrate with them, all Tobin wanted was to be alone with her wife and celebrate it, just the two of them.

Tobin leaned on one arm and traced the shape of Christen's bottom lip ever so softly before kissing it with the same bare pressure. By this time she was tearing up at the sight of her adorable, beautiful, wholesome wife who giggled quietly. Tobin kissed her again, longer this time, before murmuring, "I love you so much."


End file.
